Memory Loss
by Elemental77
Summary: Captain Soi-Fong was assigned to work with Ichigo to kill an Adjuchas that is roaming around Karakura Town. There was an accident which lead Soi-Fong to lose all her memories making her a helpless teenager. Ichigo is troubled and is confused when he learns a secret about her. Adopted by RagnaBloodedge3.
1. The Mission Begins

**I was just thinking of this story so please don't blame me if it isn't any good. RRE.**

* * *

"You summoned me Head Captain?" asked Soi-Fong. She was currently in front of the Head Captain in Squad 1 barracks.

"Yes I have Captain Soi-Fong. We believe there is an Adjuchas in Karakura Town. I want you to go there and work with the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, to stop it"

"Why me sir? Couldn't you send some Lieutenants?" she asked confused.

"I am sending you because I believe you skills are best suited for this mission. I also believe that you can help Ichigo Kurosaki. I wont tell you why though. Dismissed" he said waving his hand for Soi-Fong to leave.

"Yes Head Captain" she said leaving. '_Ichigo Kurosaki' He was the one that beat Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki. I always did want to meet him'_ she thought.

It took her about an hour to sort out her paperwork and reach the senkaimon. She left all the work to her fat oaf of a Lieutenant. She was excited to leave because she would be meeting someone who is talked about a lot in the Soul Society. Not only that but in the SWA (Shinigami Women's Association) he is a constant topic.

At first she never wanted to join but Yoruichi talked her into it eventually. She found it to be quite fun when they were talking about things such as improvements for the Seireitei, people they didn't like and people they did like. But there was one topic that kept coming up and Soi-Fong felt like she had to listen. It was about Ichigo Kurosaki. She was amazed by his strength and what he's accomplished so eventually she became a fan of him and developed a crush. At some point in the day she would always think about him and what would happen if they were together.

Now she was really happy since she'll be meeting him. She was so excited she actually ran into the senkaimon to get there faster.

* * *

"How much longer?" asked Ichigo to nobody. Currently Ichigo is waiting for the senkaimon to open so his partner can come. He has no idea who it is. For all he knew it could be the weakest Soul Reaper in the history of the Soul Society.

Half an hour later a bright light appeared. Ichigo had to cover his eyes so he wouldn't blind himself. "Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked a voice. Ichigo looked and saw Captain Soi-Fong.

"Oh Captain Soi-Fong. So Im partnered with you am I?"

"Yes I believe you are," she said trying to contain her excitement.

"So when do we start?" he asked.

"Well we have to wait until we know for sure where the Adjuchas is, so until then we have to wait"

"That's cool. I can see you're already in your gigai. What do you wan to do until then?" he asked with a smile.

'_Go on a date with you!'_ she thought, "I don't know. I don't know anything about this world"

"Well why don't I give you a tour?"

"That would be nice," she said. So they walked all over Karakura Town with Ichigo pointing out some places that Soi-Fong thought looked interesting.

After a while Ichigo's friends; Orihime, Uryu, and Chad, stopped them. "Hey Ichigo!" shouted Orihime.

"Oh hey guys," said Ichigo giving them a small wave.

"Hey Ichigo, who's that?" asked Chad pointing to Soi-Fong.

"Well since you guys know about the Soul Society you might aswell know. I was given a mission to take care of an Adjuchas so the Head Captain sent over Captain Soi-Fong here to assist me"

"Is that true?" asked Uryu.

"Yes it is the truth," said Soi-Fong.

"Told you Orihime," said Chad.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ichigo.

"Well just as we seen you, Orihime thought the both of you's were on a date or something" said Uryu.

Both Ichigo and Soi-Fong went bright red at this, although Soi-Fong tried to hide her smile. "What!? W-Were not on a d-date!" shouted Ichigo.

Soi-Fong looked sad at this. '_He…doesn't want to go out with me?'_ she thought sadly. She walked away from the group of people and made sure that no one was following her when she got to a park. '_I should have known he wouldn't want to date me'_ she thought sadly. She had tears running down her cheeks as she tried to stop crying. Just then a massive amount of spiritual pressure appeared and caught her off guard. There was a monstrous roar from behind that turned into an evil laughter.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Soi-Fong turned her head and saw a Hollow. But the power wasn't of a regular Hollow; it's more like an "Adjuchas" said Soi-Fong.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo where did Soi-Fong go?" asked Orihime.

"I don't know. I thought she was right next to me" he replied.

"Well we'll leave you to look for her then. Good bye" said Uryu. The others left aswell, leaving Ichigo on his own.

'_Where did she go?'_ he thought. He began walking for a couple of minutes until he felt a spiritual pressure. '_That must be the Adjuchas'_ he thought running in the direction of the park. Once there he didn't see anything out of place. Until he saw a tree with a person leaning on it. He looked more at the person and realised it was Soi-Fong.

"Well another victim" said an evil voice. Ichigo turned to see the same Hollow Soi-Fong met.

"You're the Adjuchas aren't you?"

"Why yes I am," he said 'matter-of-factly'

Ichigo then jumped away from the Hollow turning into his Soul Reaper form. "What did you do to Soi-Fong?"

"That's odd. Why didn't my spiritual pressure paralyse you? Oh well doesn't matter, I'll still kill you" said the monster. It lunged at Ichigo but he rolled out of the way. "Your more agile than I thought. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" said Ichigo.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. Im Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki"

"So your Ichigo!" it shouted.

"You know me?"

"Not really but your friend over there does. You see I have taken her memories and when I look at them I see she thinks about a certain Ichigo Kurosaki a lot"

"What? Why would she think about me?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"It turns out she 'likes' you" it said emphasising the word 'like' "Too bad you'll never know since the both of you are going to die!" it shouted punching Ichigo in the face. He went flying to the other side of the park. Once landed he got up and looked at the Adjuchas angrily. "That's it," he said. Ichigo then started running at the Hollow and just as he got within a couple meters, he jumped. This caused Ichigo to surprise the Adjuchas by swinging his Zanpakuto down shouting "Getsuga Tenshou!" making a bright blue slash appear hitting the Hollow. It hit the Hollow but it didn't kill it, only badly wound it.

"I'll get you for this" swore the Adjuchas disappearing.

Ichigo then took a deep breath calming himself down. Then he remembered "Soi-Fong!" he shouted running up to her unconscious form. Once there he checked to make sure she was still alive. Thankfully she was. As far as he could tell there was no damage so he couldn't take her to Urahara's, so he decided to just take her to his house. Once in his body he walked up to the downed Captain and picked her up bridal-style. He sighed as he was walking and looked at the Captain in his arms. "This is going to be a long day"

* * *

**Hope you like this story. Completely random how a Hollow seemed like a psychiatrist. I've been meaning to put this story up but because of school it was delayed, sorry. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I am afraid that I am putting this story up for adoption. At first I thought it would be a good story to work on but I just lost interest in making it.

If you want to adopt this story please PM me so I can tell you anything you want about the story

Thank you.

Adopted by RagnaBloodedge3.


End file.
